I Promise
by HiddenEye
Summary: It was amazing how happiness could be taken away within the minute. Baby!Hiro AU. One-Shot. Part of the Hamada Brothers series.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Baby!Hiro AU, that place is dangerous and full of fluff and feels, I advice you to be careful.

* * *

Tadashi had always been the only child.

For the past seventeen years of living, he was alone, with no sibling to have fun with, no secrets to be whispered behind his parents back, and no arguments to start that could turn onto a full fledge fight. Perhaps, it was a little lonely when he was just a kid, seeing that everyone had an older or younger brother and sister to joke with, and the loneliness stuck onto him until he turned into a teenager.

It wasn't until, little Hiro was born when Tadashi just turned eighteen.

It wasn't expected really. He got home late from SFIT after a long day of working his semester project, to find his parents waiting for him at the living room, watching the television. They raised their heads when he got in, a smile lit up on his mother's face that seemed too bright for his taste at eleven thirty at night.

"Dashi," His father greeted cheerfully, the smile stretched on his face. "We've got some news for you."

The seventeen-year-old blinked as he closed the door behind him softly, taking off his shoes after that. "What about?"

"Well," His mother started, starting to fidget slightly as she straighten up from where she leaned on her husband's shoulder, wringing her fingers together. "First things first, it's good news."

"_Very_ good news," His father added as Tadashi sat on the single sofa beside them.

The teenager rested his chin into the palm of his hand, flashing his parents a bright grin despite wanting to crash on his bed and blank everything out. "Well, I'm all ears."

She took a deep breath. "Okay," Tadashi saw the way she clasped her hand with his father's, and he couldn't help but feel curious and excited as well when he saw the way they kept exchanging glances. "I'm pregnant."

It took him a few moments to let that sink in, and when it did, his jaw dropped. "What?"

"You're going to be a big brother!" His mother finally burst out, unable to contain her excitement as she reached over and hugged him tight. "This is so exciting!"

He stuttered, blinking again as he stared at his father over her shoulder with wide eyes, who was chuckling at his flabbergasted expression. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yes," His father answered as she let him go, and instead took his hands in hers. "We found out this afternoon, and she's already four weeks in," He laughed. "Your mom wanted to call you the moment we got out of the clinic, but I had to persuade her not to because I knew you were busy."

"Oh hush, it's a special occasion! He had to know," Then, she smiled softly at her son, taking his cheeks and rested her forehead on his, like she always did when he was younger. "Just imagine, Dashi," She whispered as he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment after years of not experiencing it. "Another Hamada in the house, wouldn't that be something?"

Tadashi cover her hands with his, opening his eyes to look into her brown orbs. "Amazing."

It was then the many phases of taking care of a pregnant woman. After he had to endure his mother constant appetite urges and delirious mood swings that if he ever got himself a wife, he prayed that she wouldn't wake him up at three thirty in the morning to tell him to buy her some gummybears when all shops were closed, because he winced internally at the eye bags his father had. And then, months later, the cries of an infant rang through the house after almost two decades of its absence.

He had to admit, Hiro was a handful.

The baby had quite a lot of hair, his eyes wide and brown as Tadashi gazed at him from where he perched his chin on the crib, letting his hand brushed against the baby's side. Hiro kept blowing bubbles at his lips, his saliva always dripping to his chin that one of three adults had to wipe it off every time and change the bib once in a while. Tadashi popped a bubble saliva with a finger, and he chuckled quietly when Hiro scrunched his nose, making a small sound of protest.

"I'm going to take care of you, buddy," He murmured as he let Hiro latch onto his finger. "You don't know this but we're all glad you're here, especially Dad. Mom's been talking about her friends' babies non-stop before this, and he's always been a bit guilty when he saw the wistful look on her face, said he's afraid of giving her what she wanted since they're not so young anymore. But, after the doctor said it was okay, well, they got busy," He grinned when Hiro gurgled, looking fascinated by his finger. "I'm glad you're here too, Hiro," He continued softly. "You have no idea how I wanted another sibling, no matter how far our age gap is."

It was then Hiro yawned, his pink gums showing. Tadashi covered his mouth a finger. "And I have a feeling you're going to do great things."

For the next year, the days had been eventful. Tadashi had a feeling that Hiro's pictures was more than his, not that he mind, he was the one who took most of them other than his parents. Hiro's first time crawling, Hiro's first time standing up, Hiro's first time eating mashed food, Hiro's first time saying a word, it was a very exciting year.

Until that painful day.

He was having his semester break at that time, and was playing blocks with Hiro when he got a phone call from the land line, and reached over to answer it.

"Mr. Hamada?" Came the soft voice of a lady. "I'm calling from the San Frasokyo Hospital, there has been some news."

Some sort of dread was starting to sink in his chest, and he stood up from where he sat on the floor. "What is it?" He questioned in a low tone as he walked towards the kitchen, leaning against the door frame to keep an eye on his brother. "Is something wrong?"

As the nurse explained, his grip on handle tighten, it was as if he couldn't breathe anymore as she continued.

His parents were involved in an accident that had something to do with a truck, their car completely flatten after it couldn't brake due to some malfunctions.

And they were dead.

He slumped on the door frame, resting his forehead on it as he shut his eyes closed, willing not to make himself cry in front of Hiro as he covered his mouth with a clenched fist. His mind kept repeating the word, _deceased deceased deceased_ like a broken player, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Is there any other family member you would want us to contact?"

He took a deep breath, wiping the tears away. "No, I'll call them myself. Thank you." With that, he ended the call, and slid down so that he sat on the floor, staring numbly at the device in his hand as if it wasn't quite there.

They were dead.

His parents were dead.

And what was he going to tell Hiro?

"Dashi?"

His head snapped up when he heard the small voice, and saw Hiro standing in front of him with his cup in hand and a red block in the other, a curious look on his face when he saw his big brother crumpled on the floor with his eyes bloodshot.

Tadashi furiously wiped his face with the back of his hand, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "Hey there, buddy, you stopped building?"

Hiro didn't answer his question and merely tilted his head slightly to the side, and then pointed to the phone with a finger. "Mama and Dada?"

Tadashi's heart dropped when he looked at the phone, swallowing the lump at the back of his throat. He figured of lying, but he couldn't do that to his own brother. "Yeah," He rasped out. "It's Mom and Dad."

It pained him to see the way Hiro's face lit up, oblivious to his distress as he plopped on the ground beside him. "Talk?"

Tadashi took a deep breath. "We can't talk to them now," _Not ever. _"But, how about we'll go see Aunt Cass, okay?"

Hiro frowned, patting the hand that held the phone. "Mama and Dada?"

He couldn't take it anymore, he scooped the toddler in his arms and hugged him to his chest, his body racked with silent tears as he buried his nose into his younger brother's hair.

"We'll see them again, Hiro," His voice cracked as he tried to reassure them both, more to himself at the moment. "We'll see them again someday."

* * *

Tadashi couldn't feel anything but Hiro's hand he held during the funeral. The black attire everyone wore was a great contrast to the sun shining brightly above their heads, the weather was ironically perfect for a funeral, with the bitter bile at the back of his throat was still there from last night. Flowers were set down by friends and distant relatives, condolences were offered as they left, leaving him standing beside Aunt Cass and Hiro, just the three of them gazing down at the two grey stones in the ground, the names of their loved ones staring back at them.

"Dashi?"

He blinked, and slowly looked down where Hiro was staring up at him. "Will they come back?"

Tadashi heard the soft gasp from his aunt, and he managed to give him a wry smile, kneeling down in front of the boy so that he could look into his eyes, so full of curiosity and a hint of sadness, as if he knew the answer but didn't dare admit it.

Such a bliss to be oblivious.

"We'll see them again someday," Tadashi told him softly, the small hand still held in his bigger one. "But first, I'll be the one taking care of you okay? Right until we'll go back to them," He tried to hold the smile, even if it started to waver. "I promised them I will."

Hiro nodded, and Tadashi was surprised when he took a step forward and cling onto his neck. "Okay, Dashi."

Tadashi closed his eyes as he rested a hand on his back, trying to take in the light his brother offered to chase away the sadness that was drowning him.

That night when Hiro was asleep, Tadashi and Aunt Cass was sitting at the dining room of his house, a cup of tea for each of them.

"You can stay with me, Tadashi," His aunt informed him quietly. "I can keep an eye on Hiro while you're at school, I know how busy and tired you'd be later."

He shook his head, letting the warmth of the cup seep into his hands. "I can't do that Aunt Cass, we'll be a burden."

"Nonsense," He looked up startled when she retorted. "You won't do any trouble," She soften her tone when she looked at him. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've seen the both of you."

He stared at her, before sighing through his nose. "Okay, but once I'll have a job on my own and have my own place, we'll leave, because I don't to see you struggling for us, Aunt Cass."

She bit her bottom lip. "Okay," She replied reluctantly. "If that's what you want."

He nodded, blinking into the tea. He felt numb, it was past midnight and both of them should be asleep, but he knew he couldn't. The hurt was still too raw for him to have a moment peace. If he was to close his eyes, there was no chance of him falling into slumber, the death of his parents would haunt him for the time being, with the memories that came with it.

For the time being, he'll just have to be strong for both Hiro and himself.

And he made another promise to himself to make his parents proud.


End file.
